greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery
History Origin After the resurrection of Hal Jordan, it was discovered that his nemesis Sinestro had also survived. His earlier death at the hands of Jordan on Oa were revealed to had been a hardlight construct created by the Parallax Entity. The Korugarian later journeyed to the Anti-Matter Universe where he enslaved the Qwardians, forcing them to forge thousands of yellow power rings as well as a Central Power Battery. This massive repository of energy contained the aspect of fear within the Emotional Spectrum and was used to power a number of smaller power batteries. These in turn were used by the newly formed Sinestro Corps in their service of bringing order as well as fear to the universe. The Sinestro Corps During the Sinestro Corps War, members of the Green Lantern Corps discovered the existence of the yellow Central Power Battery located on Qward. They also discovered the guardian of the Sinestro Corps; the reborn Anti-Monitor who was leading his heralds of fear in a battle to destroy the multiverse. As the conflict continued, the Central Power Battery was transferred from Qward to Hank Henshaw's Warworld which transported the Anti-Monitor to Earth in order to begin the final stages of his plan. At the battle of Earth, the Green Lanterns pulled the Warworld on top of the Anti-Monitor which led to the destruction of the Qwardian Central Power Battery which severely wounded the Anti-Monitor and led to his eventual defeat. Despite its destruction, the Qwardian power rings still possessed their power allowing for the Sinestro Corps to continue to function and even recruit new members into their ranks. At the closing stages of the War of Light, The Blackest Night was unleashed onto the universe which saw the rise of the undead Black Lantern Corps. After they attacked Zamaron, Indigo used her spatial leap ability to transport Hal Jordan, Sinestro and Carol Ferris to Korugar where the Sinestro Corps were located along with their new leader; Mongul II. Sinestro later fought and defeated the son of Mongul I whereupon he imprisoned him in a second Qwardian Central Power Battery which was revealed to be a backup located underground on Korugar. The leader of the Sinestro Corps told Mongul II that he would remain trapped and in a constant state of pain until the Blackest Night had ended whereupon the Korugarian would end his life. The Fall of The Sinestro Corps The Central Power Battery remained on Korugar even after the War of The Green Lanterns where Sinestro was made into a Green Lantern after an Oan Power Ring selected him. This led to leadership of the Sinestro Corps coming into dispute as many believed Sinestro had betrayed them and it was agreed that whoever killed their former leader would become the new master of the Corps. The chain of events saw Korugar enslaved by the Sinesto Corps and the Guardians of the Universe dispatched Sinestro with freeing the planet. He in turn secretly recruited Hal Jordan and planned to use a failsafe in the Qwardian Central Power Battery which would shut it down if a Green Lantern Power Battery was introduced into its core. Whilst Sinestro distracted his former Corps, Jordan was sent to take the Power Battery but was absorbed by the Qwardian Central Power Battery as it believed he was Sinestro. He was removed from it afterwards though the brief contact led to some degradation within the Central Power Battery which affected the Sinestro Corps communications through their Power Rings. Afterwards, Sinestro managed to free his fellow Korugarians and Jordan where he used the fighting to complete his plan. He introduced the Power Battery which caused an overload in the Sinestro Corps. The resultant action led to the entire Corpsmen on the planet being knocked unconscious by a feedback whilst the Qwardian Central Power Battery was left deactivated. His victory ensured, he took the Central Power Battery and the captive Sinestro Corpsmen back to Oa for detention after successfully freeing Korugar from enslavement. Current Owners *Sinestro Corps Previous Owners *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Qwardian_Central_Power_Battery Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Central Power Battery